


Bakugan End Dimension

by shinkuso77



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkuso77/pseuds/shinkuso77
Summary: (A/T) What if scenario after mechtanium surge part 1 after magmel's defeat Dan didn't return a few months after he left spectra begins to investigate what he found out next was an old enemy being resurrect what do they want? And what are they after(This is made solely base off those black hole packet that the vexos have as base idea)
Kudos: 3





	Bakugan End Dimension

"This was when he never came back... after the final battle from magmel the hero that save us gone and vanishes he is my rival and a good friend..." This perspective of the story comes from spectra after the battle after the dark energy is destroyed Dan and Drago never cameback with Shun and Marucho they seems to be waiting but none came to a fruition even though that happens they still felt the bittersweer aftermath even though praised by the people and bakugan becomes a real thing on earth

6 months later at Vestal

"It has been peaceful hasn't it..." Spectra smiled as he is enjoying the view of the outer space he is joined yet again by Mira

"Brother..." Mira said

"It has been quite settling before this hasn't it Mira?" Specter asked

"Yes but this can't all be achieved by mere people alone Dan helped it as well defeating zenoheld and saving it..." Mira sighed

"You are being too mushy spectra..." Helios commented in his ball form

"So how was the interspace?" Specter asked as he takes of his mask

"It's actually doing great... Marucho and Shun really built the space just like in the real wprld even identical perhaps..." Mira said

"I see..." Specter smiled as they enjoy their free time but then gust reports to them

"Master Spectra... i hate to interrupt your free time but i need you and mira to come here right now..." Gust said as he was using the communicator to send them a live update

"We'll be there..." Specter said

"It must be something important right?" Helios asked in curiosity

"Isn't it obvious?" Specter said as he and mira looked at each other and they went on ahead to see Gust in the control room

"What is it Gust?" Specter asked

"We've just got transmission i know you are busy but it's from Ace and Baron..." Gust said as they open the transmission both Ace and Barron is in the linevwith them while ace still attain his looks barron was a bit taller than he used to

"Ace,Barron it has been a while..." Mira said

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but we need to get an update on things we know we havent keep an update but i had seriously didn't want to tell you guys until i've determined it but i had no choice..." Ace said as he gives an image to them and it was a vexos ship harboring by just the past few days

"It can't be?!" Mira said in a surprise

"if we all work out we can you know figure this thing out..." Ace sighed as he still retains a bit of himself

"Very well then... at the same coordinates?" Spectra asked

"Yeah and don't worry no more jokes this time..." Ace smiled as they end their transmission

"If that is vexos then..." Gust said

"There is no denying i wanted it to be false but if it's true then this could be trouble..." Specter said as he stated the fact

After a while they met up with baron and Ace

"So is this true about the image did you give us?" Spectra asked

"I've tried to even scan and put a thorough research on it... there is no doubt about it... it's the mark of vexos alright..." Ace said as both of them gone through some research it seems that the base operation was from the hometown of each deceased member of zenoheld lackeys

"Interesting..." Both of them is about to talk more but then they had a distress signal and this time it was the same ship harboring the sky not far from their territory

"We better get on there..." Spectra said as the four of them gets into their battleship and headed there they are nearing the city that once where the former childish vexos, Lync was born

As they stroll around there were no destruction at all but what they know is that after years the chosen has return back it seems that soneone is on the line of getting some autograph as they look it was a boy around 15 years old he has a bit of normal size just the size of Ace and he has a green hair with goggles on his head

"One at a time people... i'll keep it nice and easy... well this is what i get for returning... what a drag..." The boy sighed he seems to be out of it lately

"Just keep to it as a compliment haha! if it wasn't for the mission we wouldn't be here in the first place..." it was someone that has resemblance to shadow but his manner was almost more mature than him even if he was almost as crazy

"Try to contain yourself or we'll be busted but it wouldn't hurt to see him again." The green hair boy said

"Got it after being stuck in a dimension you've really changed lync?" The purple haird boy said

"You too Shadow.." Lync sighed

"Shadow and Lync?! i thought the two of you are dead!" Out of nowhere Spectrand the others confronts them

"okay guys that's it from the autograph session..." Lync smiled even though the people line up is a bit disappointed they then leave

"Well well we've been caught red handed..." Shadow said he didn't seem to care about it that much

"We've meet again Spectra,Mira,Gust,Ace and Barron it is time for the reunion of destiny..." Lync smiled as he and Shadow gives a sinister smile vibe out of them

"What is truly going on?" Spectra gasped

"If they are here then maybe..." Mira thought as she was preparing for the worst of it all

_Preview on the next chapter_

_Specter: Vexos has come back from the dead i thought that they were kick off but i guess i was wrong what are they after tune in for the next chapter to find out_

* * *

_-Opening Sequence-_

The opening sequence appears as the bakugan battle brawlers end dimension logo appears which mainly just your usual just down title is changed

**Shake off the noise of the buzzing era**

**Another World**

The second scene than changes in which Shun walks in the scene but in a parallel world someone is walking but upside down

**You can't change anything with crappy rules**

**Revolutionary Storm**

The next scene is with spectra who is walking in the vestroia scene along with helios

**Because no one is perfect**

**Ask and support each other**

**I'm alive I'm not alone**

The scene then changes to the vexos who in their kingdom outfit and as the music plays in the interval it changes to shun and spectra looking in shock as there is an image of a dragon

**Butch!**

**Take off to tomorrow faster than light**

**Run! Let's go to a new future**

The scene then changes with mira and his bakugan along with marucho and his then next changes into gust and his bakugan

**Now even a small flapping can be an infinite force**

**Beyond the vision you draw in space**

**Team Of The Battle Brawlers**

The ending image is shown the battle brawlers, and dark figure with cap on illuminate as it isn’t showing himself

-End of Opening Sequence-

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a base idea what if vexos was still alive and so... well this was a blank idea i had i don't know how this gonna plan out and for the opening sequence the song is Bucchigiri Infinite Generation it's the og bakugan opening 2 but japanese version i just translate it but not fully though hope all of you enjoy this fic


End file.
